multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranaptor
The Ranaptor are a sapient race from the planet Acipter in the Lucifer Galaxy. Physiology Ranaptor are around 3 feet tall when standing upright. They appear somewhat like oversized frogs, with a wide head, sticky tongue, and long limbs. However, they have two large wings that anchor to their shoulders. Except for the webbing in between, these wings are covered with a white and feather-like form of dermal papillae. They also possess complex vocal cords, which allows them to make a wide variety of sounds. Diet Ranaptor eat insects and small animals. These foods are often cooked and used in elaborate recipes. Intelligence and Society Ranaptor are sapient. Language Ranaptor have no developed translation software used for diplomatic purposes, preferring to learn other languages and then use them fluently in communication with the respective races. Culture Ranaptor are perseverant and hostile when dealing with enemies, but generous towards their allies. Most individuals serve in the military, but many of the middle-class are skilled in the arts. Sculpture, painting, and music are highly regarded in their society. Government The government varies in the many countries that exist on Acipter. Democracy is the most prevalent and usually preferred. Planet-wide law decrees that dictatorly rule is strictly prohibited, and the head of any country who performs in this act can be automatically overthrown and sent to prison. Law Most Ranaptor laws are not strict and give most individuals free reign over what they can do. However, all males are asked to consider joining the military when they come of age, and they must help their race in war if the need arises. There are specific punishments for crimes such as stealing. Government frowns upon the death penalty, and uses it only for particularly horrendous acts or crimes. Clothing Military uniforms are well-built and rugged. They are crafted to be suitable for long-distance travel and harsh terrain. Durable, light-weight helmets accompany standard uniforms, as do high-tech goggles with built-in sensors and night/infrared vision. Religion Ranaptor have over two dozen different religions in total. The majority do not involve intimate worship and prayer, due to the active lifestyle that individuals participate in. Technology The Ranaptor have fairly advanced technology, built to combat the continuous onslaught of the Kerarans. Travel The Ranaptor Interstellar Army consists of well over 10,000 spaceships. There are four main types of ship: *Grungers transport special or disabled ships to and from battles. They also carry powerful cannons designed to crush other large ships. On average, they measure about three miles long. *Chargers, measuring a maximum of about half a mile long, lead the front line of most RIA formations, and are designed to tear large numbers from opposing fleets. *Darters are the fighter ships of the operation. Equipped with smaller projectiles and beams, they travel in swarms and overwhelm the enemy's defenses. *Cargo Carriers vary in length. They carry resources and supplies to troops. Outside of the RIA, they are the most widely used. Other types of ship are used for general travel. Private vehicles are abundant. On planets, they prefer to fly instead of using spaceships. Weaponry The Ranaptor military uses and manufactures many types of weapons. Various kinds of infantry gun and rifle are mass-produced and widely used. Certain bombs and grenades are often dropped from the air, and ships are equipped with all manner of cannons and projectiles. Occasionally, dirty bombs and germ warfare is used. Ranaptor also use armored vehicles. These vehicles are relatively light, and the engine, weapons, and armor take up most of the weight. Archery and ranged weapons are also common. Constructions Most Ranaptor who are not in the military live in simple houses furnished with living, sleeping, and cooking areas. Abroad, they sleep in cots. Higher-class individuals will live in more elaborate houses, larger and equipped with fancier, more expensive furniture and pieces of art. Military The Ranaptor Interstellar Army contains some 65% of the Ranaptor population. It is built upon cooperation and honor. Training When an individual is drafted, they are given a brief test to ensure that they have a basic education that may aid them in certain circumstances. Afterwards, full training begins. Training is usually brief and both physically and mentally strenuous. It includes exercises, weapons training, obstacle courses, and teaching of techniques used in battle. Strategies In space, Charger ships will often lead the front line, exterminating large portions of the front of the enemy fleet. This disorienting attack makes way for a swarm of Darters to overwhelm the survivors and finish them off. More Chargers are placed above and below the opposing fleet to take them by surprise and prevent any sideways escape. Grungers take the rear to assist damaged ships. "Ground tactics" are seldom used in the RIA. Almost all fighting against enemy ground troops is done from the air. Ranaptor troops will fly in and use infantry weapons to pick off opposing forces one by one. When ground vehicles are used, the relative light weight will drive them in at a very fast pace, on-board weapons blazing, to kill, injure, and run over great numbers of enemy soldiers. History The Ranaptor have a diverse history. Peace Years The Ranaptor timeline, which uses the terms BK and AK, focuses on a central point. In the BK years, the Ranaptor were a peaceful race. They had met no other species yet, and were focused on their resources and daily lives. There was the occasional war, but only among countries and usually for political reasons. Kerarans In 0 AK, the Kerarans invaded Acipter. Drastic measures were taken, and many Ranaptor lives were lost, but the Kerarans were driven off the planet at least temporarily. Ever since then, the Ranaptor Interstellar Army has been fighting the Kerarans. Soon, they met one of the few survivors of the Kerarans' invasions, the Urals. Entrance Into Viperius After the meeting with the Urals, the RIA sought help in the war from other races. They entered the Viperius Galaxy, where they met the Salsenes. They are now the Ranaptor's closest allies, and an operation is underway for the two races to join in battle against the Kerarans, with a tentative opening for other peaceful races to enter an alliance. The Ranaptor currently hold an embassy on Centro. Relations with other races Kerarans The Ranaptor are at war with the Kerarans, their main enemies. Urals The Ranaptor have met the Urals, and assist each other in various matters. Salsenes The Salsenes and Ranaptor are good friends, not least because of their (mostly) similar biology. They trade resources and technology frequently. In Fiction *Story: The Lentaa Tomboy *Story: The Taxidermist *Story: Beginning of the End *Story: Lonely Games Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Amphibians Category:Carnivores Category:Lucifer Galaxy